Minisodes: Jane Edition
by NellietheMarvelous
Summary: 11 one shot prompts leading to Jane instigating his and Lisbon's first kiss in various situations and moods. Jisbon. Complete.
1. Remote

**Disclaimer: I, Nellie, will never own the Mentalist or any of its characters. I have come to terms with that. The therapy really helped. :)**

**A/N: Okay, I have one story ending in another community so I've decided to start this. Basically it's a prompt type thingy that me and my best friend came up with. We did it a little differently than most. It's a secret though so I can't tell you sorry. Anyways there will be 11 stories for the Mentalist and I'm doing more for the other shows I write for. If there are any that you really like I could be persuaded into making it an actual story instead of a little one shot prompt. **

**Remote**

It all started with Lisbon feeling sorry for Jane since he never had anywhere to really go or anyone to talk to after the cases. She didn't either and despite his childish ways he could be good company. What started as a one time act of kindness had somehow become a ritual for them involving dinner and watching some TV at her place after every really difficult case. Neither of them seemed to mind the implications that could arise if everyone else found out about their after hour meetings.

This night was different than the ones before though, they could both feel it and both knew it would have been wise to part ways at the end of the day. Yet they didn't. Instead they were sitting on her couch, him stretched out with his feet almost in her lap and his back against the arm while she sat cross legged at the other end. Lisbon was so into the movie that was on, she didn't notice Jane grab the remote lying between them until the picture on her screen changed to one of lions chasing their prey through the grasslands.

"Jane! Change it back." Flashing a cocky grin her direction, he shook his head.

"I'm watching this." Huffing in frustration Lisbon fell back against the couch crossing her arms over her chest. His soft laughter only made her want to push him into the floor.

"You are not. There is no way animal planet is more fascinating than the movie I was just watching! Give me the remote." Why did he always have to be so annoying and sexy? Wait, annoying she could handle but where did the sexy come from?

"You'll have to come get it." He wiggled the device in front of her face tauntingly and pulled it away when she tried to grab it. There was something about the way her eyes flashed with playful anger that only made him want to tease her even more. It was always like this. Fired up Lisbon was adorable but fired up Lisbon in sweat pants and a tee shirt was just hot.

A roar of a lion could be heard through the speakers and before Jane could react, the small woman glaring at him, pounced.

"Give me my remote Jane!" Her hands collided with his arm, trying to pull it down to her level. "I want to watch the end of that movie!"

Struggling against her only brought them closer together as he wrapped one arm around her waist to hold her still. Leaning back as far as he could to keep the remote out of her reach only managed to bring him eye level to her neck. It would have been so easy for him to lean forward and taste the creamy skin. It was too tempting, he had to look away so he settled for watching her expressions. The way her brow would furrow in frustration as she tried and failed to get the plastic he held in one hand, and the way her lips formed a pout with each attempt.

The close proximity of their bodies escaped Lisbon's notice until her knees ended up on each side of his hips. That's when she looked down at his face to see his eyes trained on her mouth. He wasn't smiling or showing any sign of emotion whatsoever, just staring. Sucking in a gulp of air she forced herself to grab the remote from his relaxed hand. Triumphant in the war, she tried to pull back to her side of the couch but his arm was holding her tightly to his chest. This wasn't a position she needed to be in. It left too many thoughts racing through her brain. Dangerous ones.

"J-Jane?" His gaze snapped up to meet hers and he knew he'd been caught. There were no excuses he could use to get himself out of this one and honestly he didn't even want to try.

"You look beautiful tonight." The rosy pink that crept up her neck and flooded her cheeks only added even more truth to the statement. His hand reached up to tuck the fallen waves of her hair behind her ear.

"Thanks. You should probably let me go."

"I can't let you go." Before she had a chance to reply his hand was caressing the back of her neck and gently pulling her down. She could have resisted but she didn't want to. He was so close, intoxicatingly close. The first touch of his lips against her own sent a jolt through her entire body making her eyes flutter closed and her body melt into him. She knew they shouldn't be doing this but at the same time she also knew it felt too good to be completely wrong. Patrick Jane was kissing her and she wasn't going to stop him instead she was going to enjoy it. Maybe animal planet was better than the movie she had been watching. It led to the fight over the remote which led to this, so perhaps she had been mistaken. Without warning he started pushing her backwards, gently tearing his mouth away from hers.

"Are you okay Jane?" The surprised look on his face proved those weren't exactly the words he had been expecting.

"I'm great and I got the remote back!" Jane smiled and pushed the power button while Lisbon just smirked at him. Leave it to him to use a kiss like that to get her back for swiping the remote when he had been distracted. "Now where were we?"

The remote lay forgotten on the floor as they proceeded to pick up right where they left off. Except this time hands became a little braver and roamed a little further. Lisbon knew Jane wasn't going to be leaving tonight, he seemed entirely comfortable holding her hostage on the couch and she wasn't exactly protesting.

**A/N: After thought here...all the stories for this are already written. Yes that's me fishing. :) (THIS DOES NOT MEAN I WON'T UPDATE WITHOUT THE REVIEWS) Everyone who reads my stories KNOWS I would never do that!!! (By the way just because someone had to point out that holding stories hostage is rude and I completely agree, I wasn't saying I wouldn't post anymore chapters if I didn't get reviews. So if I pissed you off, you'll be fine but I will make sure to explain myself better next time.)**


	2. Pain

**Disclaimer: Nope still not owning any of it. **

**A/N: Wow guys thanks so much for the reviews and as promised here's the next chapter. THANK YOU!!!! I didn't think it would get very many reviews since most people will read prompt stories and then not review.**

**Pain**

The air in the house was old and musty with the faint smell of dirt occupying the empty space. Jane stayed behind Lisbon as she held her gun out in front of her for protection. They hadn't counted on anyone being there. A dark shadow passed by the wall in front of them and before anyone could react a man stepped into the light with a gun in his hand.

A shot rang out through the silence as a sharp pain radiated from Jane's shoulder causing him to stagger back into the wall. Clutching at his chest he watched the events play out in front of him. Another shot rang out but he couldn't tell from where. He did see the shooter drop to the ground before Lisbon's face filled his vision. Pressing his left hand over his right shoulder he tried to stop some of the bleeding and winced when her small hands pushed his away to apply some pressure.

"I'm sorry Jane." Blood flowed freely between her fingers as she pressed even harder trying to make it stop. She couldn't lose him.

"Meh." He attempted a weak smile but failed miserably as his ragged breathing made it hard to concentrate on anything but the pain. Her tear filled eyes were the only things he could see and somehow it was comforting that she was letting her emotions show. He knew this wasn't a good time to be thinking about anything other than surviving but it was so hard to breathe. It felt like no matter how much air he sucked in, it just wasn't enough. Letting his right hand reach up and intertwine with one of hers, he squeezed gently.

"You're gonna be fine."

"Who are we... ah..trying to convince?" He could feel the energy leaving his body. Her hands were covered in blood and he was trying to keep his eyes open but the pain was taking it's toll.

"Just hush, the ambulance is on its way." Lisbon didn't know what to do, it felt it was taking hours and they didn't have that long. Glancing back at the rest of the team they stared at her in shock. Jane had never been seriously hurt besides the occasional punch in the nose and he had been blown up before.

"Teresa...." Turning back at the whisper of her name she saw his eyes slip closed.

"Jane?! Jane!! Dammit open your eyes!" His hand went limp in hers and she squeezed hard as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Frantically checking for his pulse she was rewarded by a very light flutter under her fingertips. "Cho! Where the hell is that ambulance?!" His reply was lost in the sirens sounding their arrival without a second to lose.

Teresa Lisbon hated letting go of him but she knew she had to let the paramedics do their job. Watching them load him into the back of the ambulance hadn't been any easier. She wanted to stay with him but she also wanted them to make her friend better. He had to be okay.

"Van Pelt. You're driving me to the hospital. Let's go." The young agent didn't need to be told twice. It had shaken her up but she had never expected to see her boss act so afraid. The ride was silent except for the occasional sigh on Lisbon's part. The tears had stopped but a stray managed to slip out every now and then. She didn't know how to deal with the emotional pain it was causing her to think of him not making it through this. She should've made him stay at the office.

Pacing the waiting room did nothing to ease her nerves. Wringing her hands together she noticed the dried blood still lingering there. His blood. Running to the nearest bathroom she turned the water on hot and scrubbed her hands under it ignoring the way it burned her skin. The pain didn't even register in her over active brain. She just knew she had to hurry and get back before the others came looking for her. Grabbing one of the paper towels she quickly dried her hands and walked as calmly as possible back to the waiting area just in time for the doctor to catch her.

"Is there anyone here for Patrick Jane?"

"Is he alright?" The answer to her question was the one she had been hoping for. He would be fine. After several hours of surgery he would be okay. Hours that had passed so slowly she was sure they had been at the hospital for days waiting to hear the news. A huge weight lifted from her chest and she completely forgot about the rest of her team standing behind her as she asked to see him. They let her go so she could be alone with him for a little bit. After the display of emotion they had seen from her at the site, they all knew she loved him.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

The white walls were the first thing Patrick Jane noticed when he opened his eyes, groaning in pain. The second thing he noticed was the dark haired woman at the end of his bed.

"Lisbon." He could tell she'd been worried and upset. The puffiness of her face gave that much away and the emotion in her pretty green eyes only told him things he had already learned earlier in the day.

"You have no idea how glad I am that you're alive." Carefully raising his arm he gestured for her to come closer. There was something he wanted to do and she needed to be a lot closer. She complied with his request and sidled up to the side of the bed resting her hip against it lightly while his hand took hold of her shaking one.

"Sorry for scaring you."

"You scare me like that again and I'll kill you myself Jane." Summoning up all the courage she had, she leaned down, never taking her eyes off of his. Only a few more inches and she'd be kissing him. Which is something she'd been wanting for a while now. Apparently he had been thinking the same thing. She watched his eyes close in anticipation and let her own do the same. It was more than enough for her to be able to feel his warm breath fanning across her face. Proof that he was alive.

Jane couldn't wait any longer and tilted his head to capture her lips. He'd learned what it felt like to be shot and survive. Now he wanted to learn what it felt like to love again.

**A/N: Thanks again. Hope you like this one. So far this has been my favorite to write.**


	3. Genie Lamp

**Disclaimer: Still not owning it. (I rock at this not owning it thing.)**

**A/N: Okay, first things first. You guys are amazing with the reviews. I haven't even had time to reply yet but I will. Eventually. So this idea actually came from a hidden object game I play a lot. I love hidden object games. It kept asking for a genie lamp on every level while I was trying to think of prompts. Naturally I took it as a sign. ;) Enjoy this one, it's light and silly. No plot whatsoever. **

**Warning: Silly plotless prompt. You've been warned ;)**

**GENIE LAMP**

Teresa Lisbon sat at her desk humming quietly to herself. Today had been a really good day so far, no case had come up which left everyone in the office or running a few errands. Paper work quickly became their assignment for the day. Well except for one very bored consultant who currently had everybody occupied with a card trick. Lisbon found herself fascinated in watching through the opened blinds as he pulled a card out of the middle of the pile with a huge smile on his face. Despite every fiber of her being telling her it was stupid to develop any kind of feelings for a man set on seeking revenge for his dead family, she hadn't listened. Patrick Jane had weaseled his way past her defenses and found a place in her heart. As long as he didn't find out then she'd be safe.

Shaking the man from her thoughts she turned back to her empty office and resumed humming the song that was currently stuck in her head.

"I've never heard you hum before." Startled by the presence of someone else, she sucked in a sharp breath to keep from squealing. Her reputation of tough cop would be ruined if everyone on the floor heard her squeal.

"Jane! You about gave me a heart attack." Clutching a hand to her chest she silently begged her heart to calm down.

"That wasn't my intention. In fact I'm bringing you a present." That spectacular grin was lighting up his face making it hard for her to keep her own smile at bay.

"A present?" She knew she shouldn't have asked and as soon as he produced the treasure he had hidden behind his back she rolled her eyes.

"It's a genie's lamp." A small laugh escaped her lungs before she could stop it.

"I can see that. Why on Earth would you bring me something like this?"

"So you can have your three wishes." Sometimes the man standing in front of her could be so childish but she secretly loved every minute of it.

"Jane there is no such thing as a genie."

"Well just rub the lamp and make three wishes anyway. Come on Lisbon. Live a little." Grabbing the golden lamp, she felt completely ridiculous as she gently rubbed the side.

"Fine, but I wish for a cherry flavored sucker and I wish for my paycheck." Staring at Jane she made her first wish knowing it wouldn't come true, but she enjoyed humoring him every once in a great while. The second wish made her smile and he smiled a little brighter while wiggling his eyebrows. The last wish was something she knew would never happen but a wish was just a wish so she made this one silently. "There all done. And look at that nothing happened."

Jane stepped closer to her desk and pulled his hand from his pocket. Placing the red sucker on her desk he watched her shocked expression. His hand disappeared back into his pocket then emerged again, this time with a daisy in his palm. Passing her the flower he placed an envelope on her desk loving the way her eyes lit up.

"How did you know what I'd want and how did you get my check? I know you had to do something illegal to get that."

"You're simple. You enjoy the simple things in life and I can't divulge that information Lisbon, it's confidential." Inconspicuously he stepped around the large object standing between them.

"Okay then Jane. What was my last wish?" Leaning forward, never letting the smile on his face falter, he placed his hands on the arm rests of her chair. Loving the way her eyes widened, he closed the distance between them pressing a sweet kiss to her lips.

"That is what you wished for right?" Playfully shoving him away, the blush on her face gave away the answer. He knew that's what she wanted.

"Get back to work."

"Yes Ma'am." Just to prove to her that he hadn't been just messing around, he leaned back in slower this time and kissed her gently moving his lips against hers. Knowing that as soon as she started reciprocating the movements he would definitely be doing this more often. When he pulled away a soft whimper broke through the silence making a smile spread across his handsome features. "Feel free to go back to humming beautifully."

"Bite me." Tossing a flirty wink her direction, he left the office leaving her to think about what had just happened all because of a genie lamp. Was it his intention to kiss her or was that just an impulse? She'd have to ask him later. Either way she knew their relationship had taken a dramatic turn.

**A/N: Okay, so like I said silly little story here, but it was what came from the idea. Hope it made you smile...or at least think of smiling....or think of a smiling Patrick Jane. **


	4. Elevator

**Disclaimer: Pssh, yeah right. I don't own it. **

**A/N: Sorry greatly for the delay here, but I was in too much pain to even touch my computer. Anyways the next one should be up tomorrow, and the last chapter of There is Healing will be also. I hope you'll read both of those. Oh and if it's not too much to ask, could you be so kind to check out my new story 'You Mean Something'. I love it! Some of the things I come up with while on pain medication are the greatest. Anyway be sure to check them out and let me know what you think. Onwards to the story!**

**Elevator**

"Hold the door!" Teresa Lisbon ran towards the elevator, coffee in hand, just as the doors were almost closed. A hand shot out to between them causing them to jerk back open again. She was grateful that she didn't have to wait until she realized that the hand belonged to Patrick Jane. Not to mention he was the only person occupying the small box like space besides her.

"Good Morning Lisbon." His voice was pleasant and cheery despite the fact that it was early and she hadn't had the chance to drink any of the caffeinated beverage she was currently holding.

"It hasn't been good so far." Ignoring the way his smile only grew, Lisbon went to take a sip of her coffee when the elevator jolted to a halt sending them both flailing towards the wall. Jane's head hit with a resounding thud while his body cushioned Lisbon from the blow. Her coffee dropped between them when her arms went up to grab hold of his shoulders. The light flickered a few times before finally just going out leaving them in the small cubicle, confused and in the dark. "What the hell just happened?"

"I'm pretty sure that's not supposed to happen." Noticing that she was still wrapped securely in Jane's arms, Lisbon pulled away immediately. Stepping back from him like she'd been burned she let out a frustrated sigh before noticing the cup was gone from her hand.

"I am so not in the mood for this. Damn it, now my coffee is gone too!" She hadn't had the best morning anyway and this just added to the reasons to be pissy. Plus it had felt way too good to be held by him which was yet just another reason for her ever growing foul mood.

"You really should try to be a little less grumpy in the mornings."

"That stupid grin makes me want to strangle you sometimes." The smile only grew as he continued to lean lazily against the wall.

"Interesting, and what do you want to do to me the rest of the time?" She could feel the heat rise in her cheeks at his question. She really hadn't expected him to come back with something that provoked so many steamy thoughts in her head.

"Shut up." Lisbon pressed the emergency call button several times with no result. Pushing it one last time with more force than necessary she let herself slide down the wall into a comfortable sitting position.

"You expected the call button to work when the elevator clearly has no power?" Resisting the growing urge to just stick out her tongue at him then hide in the corner, she settled for glaring in a more adult manner.

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas Einstein."

"We wait. Somebody is bound to miss us eventually, I mean we are pretty likable. Our cell phones are useless in here so what other choice do we have?" It was hilarious to watch Lisbon's face become so animatedly horrified at the suggestion of having to wait in a broken elevator.

"Fine, why don't you at least sit down and make yourself a little more comfortable."

"I'd rather not sit in the large pool of coffee you created when you just had to throw your arms around me." With a playful gleam in his eye he made his way over to the corner she was currently occupying and plopped down next to her.

"It was an accident! I was just trying not to fall." The embarrassment at her own actions was evident in every word she spoke and every move she made.

"Whatever you say my dear."

"Jane, if you want to live you will let it go." Surprisingly this was actually helping to lessen her gloomy attitude. Even though the man was annoying, he could also make your day seem a little brighter. She knew he was only teasing about the 'throwing her arms around him' thing and it had honestly just been a reflex but she wanted to do it again.

"This would be a great time to play a 'get to know you' game." There was something sneaky about the way he looked at her. Something that said if she agreed then she'd just signed her soul away.

"Oh God, please no. We already know each other."

"Then what do you want to do Lisbon?" Rolling her eyes at his obvious distaste for the fact that she had ruined his little scheme, she thought about what she felt comfortable doing around Patrick Jane. There were a lot of things she would like to do with him but those things were private and she intended to keep them that way for the time being.

"Sitting in silence sounds like a good idea." A few seconds passed, which turned into minutes and he softly started to caress the back of her right hand. It was so soft and feather light she hadn't even noticed it until she tried to move her arm. Her head snapped up to meet his eyes when she realized what he was doing, and the intensity she found there alarmed her.

"Are you sure you don't want to play a game with me?" She saw his lips moving but it took a few seconds to register the fact that he had been speaking.

"Uh, yeah I'm sure. I don't think I can handle any of your games right now." Lisbon had meant it as a joke, but Jane took it seriously considering where they were and what was swirling between them. It was more than just being stuck in close proximity together.

"I'm not going to mess with you, I promise." As soon as she opened her mouth to reply, his lips covered her own smothering the sentence she had been about to say. The unexpected turn of events took her completely by surprise but she responded to his kiss nonetheless sliding her mouth against his in an easy slow rhythm. One of his hands made its way into her hair while the other rested against her back pushing her closer. He hadn't expected her to give in to the sensations so easily but it seemed she was just as eager as he had been. The words he had just said still rang in her ears as she tangled one hand in his curls and let him slowly pull away.

"What was that Jane?"

"I'm not sure but I'm fixing to do it again." The smile that lit up her face was the first one he'd seen since she got into the elevator and he was happy that he had been the one to put it there. As he leaned back in for more of his sweet new addiction, neither of them noticed the lights flicker again as the cubicle started to move.

**a/n: There you go, the fourth installment out of eleven, that means only seven more to go. Next Prompt is Control.**


	5. Control

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, this would happen. Obviously that's a no.**

**A/N: Well, my document manager is screwed up again. Sorry about the delay in this one. I misplaced the file, and then when I found it and tried uploading it onto here the document manager decided to die. It was sad. Anyways here you go. **

**Warning, it's a bit heavy and serious. I LOVE IT! Some may say it's OOC but I don't really think so. Besides OOC is a loose term really when it comes to stuff like this. I mean really, we've only had one season so technically we don't REALLY know what the characters would do if they were thrown into various situations. (By the way this one was my fave to write)**

**Control**

Patrick Jane pushed his way past the other families in the motel to keep up with the woman in front of him. She was angry, absolutely livid but not at him. No, she was mad at the manager of the fine establishment they were staying in for the night. There was only one room left and that meant she'd have to share. Lisbon didn't like to share, and it was even worse that she had to share it with him. It was late, already well past one in the morning and they had gotten stuck in this small town. The senior agent liked to be in control at all times and Jane pushed it. He learned early on that she hated it if someone took her control away, so that's precisely what he always did. At first it was just to annoy her, but now it was more to see her get all flustered. She was beautiful, but when she was pissed about something she was just down right sexy. He was a red blooded male, there was no way he couldn't have noticed that.

He followed her to the room silently, and placed his bag on the floor next to the bed by the window. She sighed in relief and dropped her stuff in a heap on the blanket.

"At least there are two beds." Jane stared at her with a blank expression before settling for a lopsided grin.

"I think I should be offended Lisbon."

"Sorry, I just like my own space." Grabbing some of her things from the bag she threw on the bed, she made her way into the bathroom to change while Jane opened the window.

Smiling more to himself than anyone else, he watched Lisbon as she closed the bathroom door before turning to enjoy the breeze that was coming through. It was a rainy cool night for the small California town and he was actually happy to be stuck here for a night. The air was fresh and smelled of rain, plus the company wasn't horrible. Well she wouldn't be once they got past her initial anger at the situation. He figured she was just cranky from being up so late after such a tiring day. He lost track of time easily as he continued to watch the night sky, he wasn't sure how long she'd been gone but eventually her voice startled him back to reality.

"Bathroom's all yours." Muttering a simple 'thanks' he grabbed his bag from the floor and hurried into the steam filled room. Obviously she had showered, inhaling the floral scent he quickly changed into his night clothes and brushed his teeth. He'd shower in the morning before they left.

She was curled up under the covers facing away from him when he came back, but he could tell she was still awake. It was a little awkward to be in a position like this with her. Not because she was technically 'the boss' or because they worked together but because this was Teresa Lisbon. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't soft on her. Pulling the covers back on his bed, he crawled in and let out a sigh as he made himself comfortable against the pillows. A soft breeze blew through the open window causing theruputic noise as it rustled the curtains.

"Lisbon?" He turned his head towards her, hoping she'd roll over so he could see what she looked like illuminated by pure moonlight.

"I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry." He knew she was really tired and wouldn't be able to stay awake very long, but he had wanted to tell her that he was thankful to have her in his life. Even when he acted like a selfish fool he was still glad to have her around.

Hearing the softness of his voice, Lisbon knew that she should have acted a little less aggravated. It wasn't his fault they needed to stay overnight in some one horse town motel. Rolling over to face him, she could see the unguarded emotion written all over his handsome features.

"Jane..." She should have remembered that he had trouble sleeping, but she had been so set on getting into a bed to rest that she had forgotten his inability to take pleasure in such a simple thing. A ghost of a smile lifted the corners of his mouth as he turned on his side to mimic her body position. "Did you want to ask something?"

"No." There was something about the way he said it that made her realize this was one of those rare serious moments with him. He wasn't joking around, he wasn't going to tease her about something, no this was him being completely unguarded and to be honest it frightened her. "I wanted to talk, but I know you're tired."

"We can talk until I fall asleep. How's that sound?" Under normal circumstances she would have probably just rolled over and ignored him but this wasn't normal. If talking helped at all with his insomnia then who was she to deny him?

"Thank you. I know I don't say that to you enough but I do hope you know that I appreciate everything you do for me. I know I tend to get into trouble and you always stick your neck out, its you who takes the heat. You don't have to but you do it anyway."

"What's with all the sentimental stuff?" Through the dark, his eyes stared directly into hers leaving no doubt in her mind that this wasn't one of his tricks. This was just Jane being Patrick Jane. This was where she got to see him, the real him. No mask. She kept her voice soft so he wouldn't take her question the wrong way. Offending him in any way was not her goal for the night.

"Just wanted you to know."

"I already knew and you're welcome for all those times. You may be a major pain in my ass but you're also my friend." A blush crept into her cheeks making her thankful for the dark. As she battled to keep her eyes open a thought occurred to her – it was nice to fall asleep while talking to Jane.

"You would miss it if I stopped being a pain, not to mention I know you lov...." He knew she was tired so when her eyes slid shut after she had been forcing them to stay open for the past few minutes, he stopped talking. He had thought that seeing her awake in the pale moonlight was breathtaking, but it didn't even hold a candle to watching her sleep while the silver glow danced across her face. "Sweet dreams, Teresa."

The whispered wish lingered in the air as she sighed softly and burrowed further into the covers. Smiling at the sight, Jane added her pillow snuggling to his list of things to use against her in one of their playful arguments. No matter how cute she looked doing it, she'd look even better blushing wildly while trying to deny it. Spending the night with her in the same room was proving to be quite effective towards helping his restlessness. Instead of the constant memories of his family running through his mind and the haunting images of finding them brutally murdered, it was Teresa Lisbon occupying his thoughts. Her smile, her scent, the way she sounded when she was tired and grumpy, the way she sounded when she was excited, the adorable way her face scrunched in annoyance when she was yelling at him for something, her past, her present, everything that made her who she was. He wished he could say that the revenge he was seeking on his family was what was keeping him sane, but that wasn't true. If anything that was what would drive him back over the edge. It was Lisbon that kept him from falling over the cliff and as his own eyes closed in slumber for the first time in a long while, he knew she was the cause of that too.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A sound startled Lisbon from her peaceful dream involving Jane and a beach. It was odd that she was dreaming about him, but it had become a reoccurring thing and she was starting to look forward to such dreams. The sound interrupted the silence again, this time forcing her to open her tired and heavy eyes. Something was wrong, the disturbing noise had been a moan. One that sounded in agony, followed by a quiet sob. Confusion entered her bleary mind before she remembered. Jane.

She could see him thrashing on the bed, his blankets had fallen to floor in the battle, and it was clear what he was dreaming about. It absolutely heart breaking to see him like this. Getting over the initial shock of the situation, she scrambled out of her own bed and made her way across the two foot gap between them. He looked so frightened and angry trapped in what was undoubtedly a nightmare involving his family, she had never felt so much sympathy for one person. It literally hurt her to see him like this.

"Jane..." Carefully grabbing hold of his arms, she tried to get him to stay still. It was proving to be a difficult task as he cried out and struggled against her. She remembered the nightmares she used to have -- the ones that still invade her sleep every now and then -- and tugged his body towards her own as she sat down on the mattress. "Wake up, Patrick. It's just a bad dream." Watching him so out of control with his emotions was hard for her. This was Patrick Jane, calm, cool, and collected. There were very few times she got to see him upset. "Jane!" His eyes flew open in alarm, the wild and crazed look only lasted a few seconds as he quickly searched the room before settling on her gaze. There were tears rolling down his cheeks as he brought one shaking hand up to cautiously touch her face.

"Lisbon?" His voice sounded so small and childlike that she had to swallow back tears of her own as his fingers traced the bridge of her nose.

"I'm right here." As soon as the words left her mouth he was pulling her into his arms, hugging her tightly to his chest in a moment of weakness. "Whoa, you're okay. You're okay." She held him just as tight and whispered comforting nothings into his ear, much like she had when ever one of her brothers would have a nightmare. After several minutes of this, she pulled back far enough to see his face. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"I know we don't normally share things Jane, and that's one of my rules but I think it would..." She hadn't seen it coming, wasn't expecting any kind of behavior like this from him but before she could even blink his mouth was covering hers. She knew she should've pushed him away, told him that they worked together and it wasn't appropriate but she couldn't. Her eyes fluttered closed at the sensations he caused as she moved her lips against his. The kiss was sweet and comforting to both of them but they kept it short, knowing that it wasn't about wanting or needing right now.

"I had to watch. I had to watch while he cut you open Teresa and I couldn't move. I tried, I tried so hard to get to you...He already took my family, he can't have you too." The confession shocked her, she had been so sure that it had been a nightmare about his wife and daughter, but he had just admitted that it was about her. Rubbing her hands up and down his back in a soothing manner she made sure to catch his gaze.

"I'm safe, we're safe and it's going to stay that way." Lisbon knew that when he had said 'he cut you open' that he meant Red John. It was terrible that one man, a serial killer, had still managed to take all of Jane's control after all this time. She finally understood fully why he never could sleep, the insomnia was his way of avoiding things like this -- his way to avoid losing control. It appeared they both had some control issues.

**a/n: This probably wasn't what you were expecting but it was good right? This is probably the only one to be considered serious in this Minisode series but it wrote itself. I thought of the word control and this came out of it. I really love this one. It's got just that right amount of light and heavy at the same time but I would like to hear your judgements on it so feel free to click the green writing below. **


	6. Avoid

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, then in Season 2 Rigsby and Grace would already be together and Jane and Lisbon would at least acknowledge their attraction to each other....just sayin. So no, I don't own it. Thanks for rubbing that one in!**

**A/N: Okay, I really should not read spoilers for shows. They only cause me trouble, with that said I'm taking a vow: I, Nell, will no longer read any spoilers pertaining to The Mentalist. My psyche can't take it. :) With that being said, here is the next Prompt. Oh and many have pointed out that a kiss always seems to take place and I have to say yep, that's why I considered mine to be done a little differently. Each chapter contains a first kiss, in various situations and moods. Its a very interesting guide line to follow for prompts. I thorougly enjoy it. Happy Reading.**

**Avoid**

There was something different about Lisbon today, Jane could tell. He wasn't sure what it was yet but he would figure it out sooner or later. She had been holed up in her office all day and no one had even see her except for when she arrived. It was no secret that her office was her domain but usually she came out for coffee or to give orders. The corners of his mouth twitched at the though -- yep, she was good at giving orders. There was no doubt that the team respected the petite agent. If she said jump they jumped without question but Jane found it funny to keep her on her toes, to make sure she didn't get too full of herself so he undermined her authority on a regular basis. Lisbon pretended to hate it. A part of her despised that he never took her seriously when she gave him guidelines to follow but he knew she secretly liked the fact that he didn't give a rats ass about rules or regulations. In fact he'd go so far as to say she was jealous of his ability to ignore them.

Jane was tempted to get up off of his couch and corner Lisbon about her strange behavior but he didn't have the chance. She made her way out into the bullpen before he could even switch into a sitting position.

"We got a case involving a park and some woods, its a little complicated so I'm gonna need Rigsby, Van Pelt and Jane to go to the south side while Cho and I take the north. We have a body and three missing kids. Let's go." As soon as he heard the words leave her mouth disappointment settled in the pit of his stomach. Why couldn't he go with her instead of Cho? He tried telling himself that he was only upset about it because this meant that it would take him longer to find out what was bothering her but honestly he didn't really believe that. He watched quietly as she headed towards the elevator while Rigsby and Van Pelt followed. Cho lingered behind grabbing a few things from his desk, which is what Jane was counting on.

"Cho, my good man...trade me. I want to go with Lisbon." He kept his voice low so she wouldn't hear the conversation from her location. The elevator wasn't that far away and his voice tended to carry anyway.

"I'm not sure she's in the best mood today Jane." It was something he already knew, but it was sweet of Cho to be thinking in her best interests. It proved that whether she knew it or not they all cared about her. Everyone on the team knew how Jane could be, and although he couldn't and wouldn't deny their accusations he would also never intentionally say anything to purposefully upset her.

"Exactly, and I want to fix it."

"Alright but if I get in trouble for this, I'm swearing you hypnotized me into agreeing." Cho hated agreeing to anything Jane came up with but most of the time he went along with the scheme. After all, the man got results.

"Meh. You'll be fine." The asian man was already making his was to the elevator when Lisbon spoke up.

"Are you two coming or are you going to stand around like idiots all day?" Flashing her a cocky grin Jane stepped into the elevator behind Cho just as the doors started to close. The ride down was relatively quiet. Van Pelt asked a few questions pertaining to the case while Rigsby and Cho took in the information silently. Of course Patrick Jane was only being silent to observe them without interrupting. He was hoping she'd say or do or even feel something that he could pick up on to pinpoint what was wrong with her but she gave him nothing to work with this time. The only thing he could tell was that there was something that just wasn't right and whatever it was, she felt guilty about it.

The parking lot would prove to be the interesting part. She expected Cho to be in the vehicle with her so they could head straight to the north side of the woods which was also the entrance to the park but Jane was going to be there instead. He had no idea how she would react, he could only hope for the best. As usual he was right, as soon as Cho headed to the same car as Grace and Rigsby, Lisbon had immediately started asking questions.

"What the hell are you doing Jane? I know you asked Cho to switch places and I want to know why you were jealous."

"How do you know I asked him?" Her perceptiveness was either getting better and better or he was losing his touch. It had to be the first one. Intrigued by her, he watched the back of her head as she walked in front of him. Something about her tormented him.

"I overheard you two talking."

"Oh, that. That wasn't jealousy. I just wanted to keep you company and let's face it, I'm better at it than Cho."

"Jane..." The way she said his name made it sound like she was annoyed and out of breath but he figured it only had to do with whatever was bringing her down. Stepping around to the passenger Jane climbed up into the SUV and made himself comfortable. "You were jealous because I didn't pick you. Do you always get like this when I choose someone else?"

"Not jealous. I just wanted to know what was wrong. You've been avoiding everyone this morning but especially me. Care to explain why?"

"Not really." His intense eyes just kept staring at her, looking straight into her soul. He wasn't about to let her just walk away from this conversation and hide. "Okay fine, just stop staring at me like that. My brother called this morning, we started arguing, some things were said angry things and I can't stop thinking about what I told him. I wouldn't be surprised if he never spoke to me again. Frankly I don't deserve it if he does. Happy?"

"He'll forgive you and there's nothing in this life that you don't deserve." The powerfulness of his words sent her mind reeling. This was getting too personal. This was why she kept work and private life two seperate things. She went to turn the key in the ignition but his hand caressing her cheek made her turn to look at him, temporarily forgetting to start the car. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She tried to turn back to face the windshield but his hand slowly caressed its way to the back of her neck and gently pulled her forward. He was leaning across the console with one goal in mind. Kiss Teresa Lisbon. It seemed like the best thing to do right now and that scared him. Was he going to just start kissing her everytime she was upset now? Or was this going to be more than that? Her pretty green eyes were wide but she wasn't actually trying to fight him off which he took as a good sign. The last few inches that remained were quickly closed as he let his mouth cover hers. Her lips were warm and smooth against his own sending a shock all the way down to his toes. He hadn't imagined anything like this when he decided that he needed to ride with her but he wasn't about to complain when she was just starting to kiss him back. She was hesitant which wasn't a surprise to him, this was Lisbon but when she finally let herself go it was amazing. Her hands found the lapels of his jacket tugging him closer while his hand toyed with her soft silky waves.

Their moment was interupted by a horn blaring from somewhere in the parking lot, startling them back into reality. Lisbon looked around while blushing furiously, as if she were a teenager who had just been caught with her first boyfriend.

"We uh, we have to go." This time he let her pull away and start the engine. There was a crime scene they needed to get to and the rest of the team was already ahead of them. "I was avoiding you because I knew that you would try and make me talk. Looks like I was right."

"I can't make you do anything you don't want to do. You told me because deep down it's what you wanted." Leaving the parking lot behind as she pulled onto the highway, thoughts of what had just happened were already thickening the air with tension. They would need to talk about it later unless they wanted things to turn awkward between them. "Relax Teresa. We'll talk later. Unless you just can't wait that long and in that case, there's a supply closet that nobody checks on the second floor."

They both knew he was only trying to make her smile and it was working. The corners of her mouth tilted upwards as she scoffed and shook her head.

"You're full of it Jane." She could see his bright cheshire grin even though she never took her eyes off the road and although it should have pissed her off that he had practically undermined his way into riding with her just so he could corner her about some odd behavior, she was actually grateful. Even when he was a pain in the ass consultant she still liked having him around. Things would definitely not be same without him and now maybe after they had that talk later, he could invade some of her life outside of work too. Maybe. She'd have to think about it. It's not like she could avoid the man forever, he was way too persistent for that.

**a/n: Sorry this took so long, I was trying to get ahead on one of my Bones stories. Next one will be up sooner. **


	7. Ticket

**Disclaimer: I thought of putting a witty remark here, but today is too much of a lazy day. So yeah, I don't own it. Woo.**

**A/N: Here's another little funny bit of fluff. This idea is probably one of my favorites. You'll see why, it's a classic idea.**

**Ticket**

Patrick Jane was on his way to the CBI building when flashing blue and red lights followed by a siren caught his attention. He groaned when he realized the police car was right behind him, he'd been hoping they were after someone else. Pulling off to the side, he rolled down the window, turned off the car and waited. Normally he was so good at avoiding the cops and its not like he was speeding excessively. You'd think they would cut him some slack. Ah well, time to lie his ass off so he could get to work and put his plan in motion.

A pretty woman in uniform sidled up to the car asking for license and registration. The normal bit. A bright smile lit up his face when he saw her, this was going to be a piece of cake. He could charm his way out of this and no one would be the wiser. He would make it to work early enough that no one would be there besides him and Lisbon which was perfect for what he had in mind.

"Hi, I'm Patrick Jane." He pulled his best charm smile hoping to make her at least swoon a little, but she seemed immune to this tactic. This might be a little harder than he anticipated.

"Yeah, I got that from the driver's license. You were speeding Mr. Jane. It's only forty-five through here and I clocked you at fifty-seven."

"I'm sorry about that. You see I work with the CBI, and I was on my way to a crime scene." It was a lie, he was actually on his way to annoy Lisbon a little before napping on his couch but the officer didn't need to know that. He kept his voice low and easy hoping to have a hypnotic effect on the woman, maybe he should just try to hypnotize her, but something told him that probably wasn't a good idea. If all else failed he might try it.

"Mm, I bet. Sorry Sir, but excuses won't work on me." Letting out a sigh he took his license back when she offered it, his fingers brushing her wrist. It was in hopes of distraction, to make her forget what she was doing but he came up with a better plan.

"You're far too pretty for this job, you probably attended a good college for pre-med or something alone those lines, because you wanted to make a difference but something brought you back here. Something happened that made you come back before you got to reach your dream. That's why you're bitter." He probably should have left the last sentence off but really she had started it. He didn't ask her to pull him over and then be so cold fish about everything.

"That's entirely inappropriate. I was going to let you off with a warning but now, I don't think so." He wanted to groan but decided to keep his frustration to himself. He had it all planned out and now he was going to be late. This had been the day he was going to just walk in, kiss Teresa Lisbon on the lips no matter where she was standing, and walk away to lie down on his couch without muttering a single word. It had been the perfect plan and now it was ruined. Stupid speed limit.

**~MentalistMentalistMentalist~**

Lisbon was in a tiff, she couldn't figure out where Jane was and he was never late. Ever. It just wasn't in him to be late, in fact he beat her here on occasion. Actually she assumed he always beat her, but he'd go for doughnuts or something else so it looked like he arrived on time. That was just Jane, he was on time or early not late. He also slept on the couch sometimes if he didn't want to go home.

"Cho, have you seen Jane this morning?" She was standing by his couch, staring down at it like he'd mysteriously materialize right in front of her eyes at any second.

"Nope. It's been a good morning." Lisbon couldn't help but smile at the man's joke. It was true that they all secretly liked Jane, he was pretty much like family but you tease family. That's just the rules.

"When you see him, tell him I need to speak to him." It was a simple request that earned a nod as she headed back to her office. It was probably nothing, but she was actually a little worried that something might have happened to the annoying consultant. Pushing the nagging thought to the back of her mind she went to work on her computer hoping to forget the fantastic yet embarrassing dreams she'd been having of him lately.

The first time it had happened she woke up freaking out and dead set on denying everything. Even now her cheeks were burning with an intensity that made her glad for the privacy of her own office.

"Happy thoughts? You're blushing." Lisbon jumped at the sound of an intruder. It had to be him. Of course, the only person who could walk in when she was remembering fantasy dreams involving a certain man, would be that man. She couldn't catch a break with him these days.

"You're late." That was the only thing she could come up with when he was staring at her like that with that stupid grin on his face.

"Uh yeah, about that, do you think you could help me out with something?" Jane closed the door behind him and walked up to her desk knowing he'd go back to teasing her about the color of her cheeks in a few minutes.

"That depends." Lisbon leaned forward resting her elbows on her desk, this ought to be good. She was waiting for him to say something but instead he reached into his pocket and brought out a slip of paper. She knew without a doubt what it was before he even handed it to her. Jane got a ticket, somehow that made her a lot happier than it probably should have. "Oh, no. I am not using my status to make this go away."

"Oh come on. I'd do it for you. All you have to do is say that you're my boss and I was telling the truth about being urgently needed at a crime scene."

"This is why you're late?" A cocky grin and twinkling eyes were the only answer she received. "Dammit Jane. Wait, how come you didn't talk your way out of this?"

"Well, you see I tried but I guess she got insulted." Jane placed his hands on her desk, leaning over until his face was only inches from hers. She said nothing and made no move to indicate that she was scared.

"She? Let me guess: You tried charming your way out and it obviously didn't work. Pay your ticket. I'm not helping." A ghost of a smile crossed her lips drawing his gaze down to her mouth.

"Please?"

"No."

"Alright but it's your fault I was speeding." In his way of thinking this was true; he wanted to get to work before everyone else because of Lisbon. He had something planned because of Lisbon and he was speeding...because of Lisbon. This was his way to bait her, and he knew she wouldn't be able to resist. The woman was too easy.

"What? How is it my fault?" No matter how hard she was trying to hide it, her face lit up with a playful smile. He loved it when she smiled, honestly she was breathtaking.

"I had plans for this morning and they involved you." Amusement flickered in her eyes but her brow still furrowed in confusion. He watched every movement of each muscle taking in the way the corner of her mouth twitched.

"So you were speeding so you could get here faster and annoy me?" Lisbon couldn't control the way her heart was fluttering in her chest, Jane was so close, too close but she couldn't pull back. It wasn't possible, her body wouldn't obey her brain. She was mentally screaming to lean back in her chair but instead she found herself leaning closer to him. She could feel the heat coming from him, smell his aftershave and when his hand found her cheek a small gasp filled the air.

"No, not to annoy." Jane smiled at the way her green eyes widened in shock as he let his nose touch hers. "To do this." Before she could protest, before she could push him away his lips were on hers. This hadn't been plan A but he figured plan B was just as good, if not better. He was being cautious, barely brushing his mouth against hers. She could come to her senses at any time and even though he knew she wanted this, he had no clue how she would react. To his surprise she grabbed hold of his vest and tugged him closer. Oh yeah plan B was definitely his favorite. The kiss was soft and sweet but not lacking in passion, the only downside was the fact that her desk was in the way. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her tight. In that moment he hated her desk, completely loathed it. Her lips moved against his, applying more pressure becoming braver but before he could let himself get too caught up in what had started as a chaste kiss he pulled away to rest his forehead against hers.

Their eyes met and a blush crept up her cheeks. He took it as a good sign that the smile on her face only seemed to get brighter with each passing second.

"I'm still not helping you."

**a/n: I liked doing this one. Feel free to let me know what you think. **


	8. Sick

**Disclaimer: I still own zip, zilch, nada****. Just goofing around.**

**A/N: Wow you guys. That's all I can say. The reviews from the last chapter were overwhelming. Thank you so much. **

**Sick**

Patrick Jane waltzed into the bullpen with the intent of finding his couch. Interviewing suspects always took it out of him, made him just want a quick nap before going or doing anything else. Today had been interesting so far. He was sure of two things; the brother did it and Lisbon was sick. He had suspected that she was coming down with something yesterday but he had chosen not to say anything. Getting the brother to admit to killing his sister would be easier than getting the small agent to admit weakness. The entire ride back he had listened to her sneeze every five minutes, cough at least five times and sniffle through the rest of the way. Her eyes were glassy and glazed over, and her cheeks were tinged a permanent rosy color indicating she probably had a fever. When he brought up the possibility of her being sick, she reprimanded him for a good ten minutes only stopping when she had to sneeze. Apparently the mighty Lisbon was very grumpy when she didn't feel good.

Valuing life for the time being, he decided to leave her alone and try to sleep. The noise around him was always therapeutic somehow, it usually lulled him into a state of semi-rest but not today. The sounds of someone sneezing just didn't calm him. It didn't help matters that he was worried about said person and her stubbornness. He tried one more time to force his mind into sleep with no such luck. It was a failed attempt but at least he was trying. Hearing Lisbon have another coughing fit was the final straw. There was no sleeping today.

The rest of the team definitely noticed Lisbon's health status but none of them said anything. Jane supposed they had learned to look the other way while she claimed she was fine but he couldn't do that. So he waited. Once everyone was gone for the day, he had an idea. Leaving the warm leather of his couch behind he found his way into her office as Cho finally left for the night. The sight in front of him was slightly amusing despite the fact that she clearly felt terrible. There she was, head resting on her desk, eyes closed and surrounded by a pile of tissues. Quietly walking up right beside her chair, he let the back of his hand rest against her cheek. She made something akin to a growling noise as he moved the hand up to her forehead.

"Don't be so grouchy." Her eyes opened about halfway, and he presumed that was only to glare at him. Too bad the bright red nose and rosy face ruined her attempt at being hostile.

"Go away Jane." Her voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper by this point, probably due to all the coughing she'd been doing. He let his fingers brush through her hair as he crouched down to her level.

"Come on. I'm going to take you home. No arguing."

"I don't want to move." A small chuckle left his lips before he could even try to stifle it. Sometimes Lisbon amazed him, okay most of the time she amazed him.

"No arguing. Upsy daisy." Gently tugging her arm, she begrudgingly stood leaning most of her weight against him. If she had been completely with it, he knew she would not have been letting him lead her out to the elevator with his arm wrapped around her waist. He was pretty sure she would've been dragging his body out of the building in hopes of disposing it somewhere no one would ever find him.

"I think I'm sick."

"You think? Lisbon if you don't know, then you aren't as intelligent as I thought." Healthy Lisbon would have probably hit him for saying something like that, she would have protested loudly when he tried putting her in his car too, but sick Lisbon just went along with everything. As soon as he shut the door and made his way over to the driver's side, he could see her shivering. Her soft weak whimper and the chattering of her teeth kept him from starting the car just yet. Without even thinking about it, he took his jacket off and layed it over her in hopes that it might help a little bit. "Try getting some rest, I'll wake you."

It wasn't a very long drive but he wanted her to sleep. If she was sleeping then he knew her body was hard at work, to fight off the infection that had clearly taken over. She tried to listen to him but the coughing had gotten worse. Jane knew she hated being sick, really who didn't hate it? But she absolutely hated showing any sign of weakness and this was a major one. The woman whimpered, actually whimpered when he stopped the car and accidentally slammed his door after getting out. He vowed to make her drink some warm tea with honey, take some medicine, and go to bed when they got inside. He grabbed the box of tea that was in his backseat knowing she probably didn't have any. He was sure she had something for fever and cough though, at least he was hoping she did.

"You're home." He offered her his hand as she opened the car door and cautiously stepped out onto the sidewalk. It was actually a bit of a relief that she didn't accept his hand, this meant his Lisbon was still in there. He just had to get her better, back to normal. The small triumph was defeated when she handed him the keys to her door and let him unlock it. He was worried, more than worried. Maybe he should've taken her to the hospital instead. "Lisbon?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have any kind of soup or anything?" He held open the door as she walked in, the locked it as she dropped to the sofa.

"No, and I don't feel like eating." He couldn't get over the fact that her voice was practically gone. Teresa Lisbon, the woman who could yell at him, argue with him, and spout off orders all day, was losing her voice. If she wasn't actually sick, he would've been having a field day with that one.

"You should be in bed." Once again she chose not to argue and silently made her way down the hall, this was really starting to bother him. Finding the light switch in her kitchen, he set to work on making her some tea and finding something to make her feel better. The only medication she had was mainly all for aches and pains but he managed to find one bottle of Robitussin for fever, cough, sneezing and every other symptom she had. He knew she had a headache but he was more concerned with the fever.

Carefully making his way into her bedroom with tea in one hand and medication in the other, he felt extremely out of place. This was Lisbon's bedroom, he shouldn't be anywhere near it. She was already lying down partially covered by the blankets, he could see that she'd changed clothes and pulled back her hair but other than that she lay completely still. He wasn't even sure she wasn't already asleep. He'd never seen Lisbon so lethargic before.

"Lisbon?"

"Mm?" Her eyes fluttered open to meet his worried gaze.

"I brought you something. Sit up for me." He set the stuff down on the desk and moved to help her but she weakly smacked his hands away, refusing his assistance.

"I can do it myself. I'm not an invalid Jane." Her voice was now barely above a whisper and he had a hard time hearing her which meant something considering he was leaning over the bed just to be closer. He handed her the Robitussin and tea to make himself feel useful. "Thanks. You can go home, I'll be fine."

"I would feel better if you let me..." She waved her arm submissively at him while swallowing the foul substance that would hopefully help her get back to one-hundred percent again.

"Jane, go. I just want to sleep and I'll see you at work tomorrow." If she wasn't so sick he would've made fun of the face she made when her voice cracked and squeaked on the word 'tomorrow', but he wasn't going to crack jokes about her, not when she was like this. Maybe in a few days.

"Lisbon you can't work like this. I can barely hear you talk, you cough at least twice every five minutes and although the sneezing seems to have stopped it could always come back. And you have a fever!"

"Go home. I'm not a kid."

"Stop talking, you need to rest your voice."

"I'll stop talking when you go home." At least her fire was still there. He gave her credit for maintaining the fight while in such a state.

"Alright, I'm going." It was a lie, he had no intention of leaving her alone tonight but she didn't need to know that he planned on waiting outside her bedroom door until he was sure she was asleep. Of course he would make it look like he'd left. Walking into the hallway he headed for the front door. Pulling it open with one swift tug, he let it close and silently crept back to her room. He knew he'd pay for this in the morning but he'd deal with the consequences when they came. For now he was content to listen to her ragged breathing and incessant coughing fits. He wished he could take it all away, it was just odd to see her sick. Lisbon was a control freak, and this had her out of control.

He listened for a good hour before he decided she was in a deep enough sleep that she wouldn't notice if he crept back into the cozy room. He'd felt so out of place in there earlier and to be honest there was still a twinge in his heart at the thought of being in a woman's bedroom. Even though it wasn't in _that _sense, it still felt a little wrong. She had a chair over in the corner that he pulled closer to the bed and settled down in. It was going to be a long night.

The first few hours passed a lot quicker than he had figured, she tossed restlessly and he was a little afraid she'd wake. The CBI would have a new case if she woke up to find him watching her like a hawk. It was a risk that he was willing to take though, whether she wanted to admit to it or not every now and then she needed someone to look after her. To care enough to make sure she was alright and if he was that person then, well he couldn't complain.

He settled for watching the rise and fall of her chest with each rattling breath she took in. The only time he moved was when she managed to kick the covers to the floor, whimpering and struggling against an unknown source. He carefully placed them back over her, tucking her in and placing a kiss to her temple in hopes of calming her before returning to his post. She was beautiful, even sick she had a certain intoxicating quality about her. The moonlight danced across her face leaving tiny silver streaks over her nose. He loved her nose, it was cute. Jane stopped those thoughts before they could get out of control. He could go on and on about everything about the woman that he found cute but that got him no where.

It was a little after four in the morning when her fever broke. She was covered in sweat and once again kicking the blankets off but the fever was gone. That was all that mattered. He felt sorry for whoever had shared a bed with her, and then again he didn't feel so sorry for them. He couldn't admit why he was feeling jealous at just the thought of someone being with her, but he knew why the jealousy was there. It wasn't hard to figure out. If it had been Grace, Rigsby or Cho that was ill he would not have driven them home and stayed with them all night. Lisbon was different, she was Lisbon. In his mind that was explanation enough.

The medicine had seemed to work through most of the night. The coughing was down to a minimum, and it never woke her up which was a good sign. He could tell she still wasn't feeling up to par. She was still tossing all over the bed trying to get comfortable but only managing to twist herself into her uncomfortably sweat drenched pajamas. He had no doubt that she'd wake tangled and confused. Jane couldn't decide whether to leave before she woke, or stay and deal with her wrath. He wanted to stay. She'd be awake soon enough and he wanted a chance to doze a little before he met his untimely death.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Lisbon blearily opened her eyes to the light coming through the curtains. It was bright, and made her headache worsen. Groaning in disapproval wasn't a smart idea though. Her throat felt like she'd been sucking on sand paper all night. It was raw and scratchy feeling which only added to her list of aches and pains. On a lighter note, she didn't feel like bursting into tears yet, which is how she had felt all day yesterday. Fevers had a tendency to do that to her. Speaking of the fever, she noticed the dampness of her clothes and the lack of blankets on the bed which led to the discovery of her wing-back chair sitting extremely closer than it had been. Not to mention it now held a sleeping Patrick Jane.

Her heart fluttered at the sight of him until she remembered that she had told him to go home and he had lied. He wasn't supposed to be here, he wasn't supposed to see her like this. Her hair was a mess, and gross from all the sweating she'd done. The pajamas she was wearing were sticking to her skin making her very uncomfy and self conscious. She needed to get him out. As sweet as the thought of him spending all night watching her just to make she was okay, really was, he needed to be gone. She opened her mouth ready to yell at him but when she tried to force the words nothing happened. No sound came, not even a squeak.

This was just great, she was stuck in a room with Jane and she couldn't talk. How the hell would she get him to leave now? Crawling her way down the bed she gently reached out to touch his legs. He had them resting up on the corner of her bed in a relaxed manner, he'd even taken his shoes, jacket and vest off. She couldn't deny the familiar feeling of longing that presented itself in the pit of her stomach. He was so handsome and already in her bedroom, and she really needed to stop thinking like that. Taking in a deep breath she placed her hand on his knee and gently shook. She said his name at the same time, out of habit, but again only silence came out.

His eyes flew open in alarm as he bolted upright taking her by surprise. As soon as he saw her in front of him with big inquisitive eyes he played it off like nothing had happened and flashed her a smile.

"Morning, feel any better?" Lisbon knew she couldn't reply using words so she nodded her head slowly. The headache didn't need to get any worse. It was true that she felt better though, better than before. Still no where near healthy but better. "Good." This time she didn't slap his hands away or growl at him when he reached forward to touch her cheek then her forehead.

"Fever is still gone. Are you hungry?" She frowned at his question mouthed the word no. "Lost your voice I see. I told you that you shouldn't have been talking." Crossing her arms over her chest at his childish behavior she opened her mouth just as a coughing fit took over her body. It hurt to breathe, let alone cough. Her poor raw throat couldn't take it. She crumpled over on the bed clutching the sheets while Jane ran to the kitchen. Before she could sit back up, he was kneeling beside her on the bed offering her a cool glass of water.

She tried saying thank you but only the movement of her lips let him know what she was trying to say. It was embarrassing for her to be in such a vulnerable position and all for Jane to see.

"You okay?" Taking several long gulps she mustered up a small smile for him. She wanted to kick him out, but she wanted him to stay. She knew she looked like a mess but he didn't seem to care and it was nice to have someone to play nurse. The thought of Jane being a nurse made her smile a little bigger. "What?"

Another thank you was his only unvoiced reply, the only one he gave her a chance to give before he leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. The shock was evident in her eyes when he pulled back. She opened her mouth but he didn't give her the chance to _try_ and speak.

"I won't get sick, don't worry." Jane found it cute the way she floundered around trying to think of an excuse to make him get off her bed, to make him leave. It was something that he knew was her defense in this kind of situation. "Calm down Teresa. It's not like I'm here to seduce you." He had to admit that he kind of liked the fact that she couldn't yell at him. His hand rested against the side of her neck as he leaned closer.

Lisbon's heart was going wild in her chest. He had not just kissed her, had he? There was no way he would do that while she was sick, was there? Wait there was no way he would do that period. This had to be some kind of twisted nightmare but he was leaning closer again. This time he didn't stop until he made it to her ear.

"I'm glad you feel better. I was really worried." His mouth landed on hers again as he pulled back. This time he kept the contact a little longer, letting his lips caress hers sweetly. He wasn't worried about getting sick, he didn't care that she had just got rid of a fever or that she was definitely contagious. He just wanted her to know that he wasn't leaving. Her small shaking hands balled up fistfulls of his shirt as she returned his gentle kiss. The fear of making him ill made her pull away, but not far enough to even be considered a safe distance. "If I do happen to get sick, you'll just have to play nurse. Its only fair."

**a/n: So its a long one, which is why it took a little longer than I had originally planned. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	9. Rain

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my brain which comes up with these awesome ideas. That's it.**

**A/N: This one actually happened to me yesterday, except I had no hot guy and no kiss. :(. Damn the luck. Hope you enjoy.**

**Rain**

Lisbon had a soft spot for animals, most people didn't really know that. Most of them never noticed how she would stoop to pet the stray cat that had chosen the CBI building as its home. The poor thing had shown up late at night and never left. She also took the liberty to keep it fed, buying the food with her own money. A name had also been chosen, something silly and childish that she thought fit the grey female perfectly: Booga. Nobody else paid attention to the half blind animal when they aproached and Booga didn't bother them, so no one really complained. The only one that noticed when she started getting heavier was Lisbon, and before she knew it the once tiny female cat had ballooned like whale. Booga was going to have kittens.

This day wasn't any different than the days before it, except the once pregnant cat was now a lot smaller considering she'd given birth to a litter of six tiny kittens a few days ago and it was cloudy. She still waited for Lisbon by the door expecting her daily petting ritual and some food. The bag of cat food stayed in the trunk of Lisbon's car so she wouldn't forget it, or have to go up to her office and come all the way back down. Feeding Booga, she knelt down next to the cardboard box she had set out as soon as she realized her cat was pregnant. The tiny babies were squirming around, all piled together in one mass of moving bodies. Honestly she had no idea what she was going to do with them. People didn't mind one cat but seven? They would notice and they'd probably call animal control. Ignoring the thought of the impending doom of the little kittens, she made her way up to her office. She had to greet the work day as much as she'd rather spend it outside with her momma cat.

Jane was the first to greet her as she stepped off the elevator, as usual he was sprawled out on his couch pretending to be asleep. His jacket was thrown over the arm and he'd even gone so far as to roll his sleeves up. Rolling her eyes she kept walking but muttered a simple 'Good Morning' back to him.

"Oh, Lisbon?" The consultant opened his eyes and was satisfied when she turned back towards him. "The kittens are adorable."

"Do you want one when they're old enough? I can't keep them, my dog hates cats and I'm positive I'm not supposed to have eight animals." She was thankful that the rest of the team hadn't shown up just yet. Although she might make a formal announcement and ask them the same question.

"Nah, somebody always reminds me that I'm not a responsible adult so I don't think that's a good idea." He flashed her his trademark grin as the first flash of light and distant rumble of thunder tore through the silence.

"Good point." They were joking around, they both knew he was responsible enough to handle a kitten or six but she wasn't going to force them on him.

"Hopefully it doesn't rain, they're too little to survive the rain." There wasn't anywhere they could get out of the weather unless Booga moved them up near the front doors. Lisbon had done her best to try and keep them closer towards the back of the building in hopes that no one would care.

"I doubt it Jane, we're in the middle of a drought. Probably just a heat lightening." Only because God decided to spite her and prove her wrong the first few raindrops pelted against the windows before it started to pour.

"I think this is the end of the drought."

"Shut up Jane. Come on." Grabbing his arm before she could even think about it, Lisbon pulled him towards the elevator.

"What? Where are we going?"

"I'm not letting the kittens die! I need your help." He groaned in disapproval but followed her anyway. Who was he to deny the woman when she was so maternal over a cat and litter of kittens?

Stepping out into the rain without even considering the consequences Lisbon ran towards the box she had set out. Booga was already running across the parking lot and for a second they figured she had left the babies and taken cover. Jane caught up just in time to see that the kittens were gone and to notice that Lisbon was soaked from head to toe. She looked good wet. Her clothes clung to her small frame, making him enjoy rescuing tiny little animals too much.

"They're gone." Her voice snapped him out of his fantasies and back to the task at hand. She was looking around the building frantically and honestly he was trying to help but she was very distracting. "Over there."

Lisbon spotted the little fuzz balls under one of the cars in the parking lot with their mom hovering over them. Pools of water were already starting to form on the pavement and she knew this wouldn't end well if they didn't get them. Jane followed her somewhat distractedly holding the box, as she ran over to the blue Ford Escort. She couldn't just leave them out in this kind of weather. She loved animals way too much to even consider it. Dropping to the ground without even thinking twice she scooped up the first baby and waited for Jane to present the box.

"Jane?" When she turned back to look at him, he was just standing there with a dumbstruck expression on his face.

"Oh, right." The box was starting to get soggy but she figured they'd get a different one once they found somewhere to stash the little family. The first kitten was taken care of, crying wildly but safe in the box as Lisbon scooted her way further under the car. Jane sank to his knees next to her and took each kitten she passed him until she shimmied back out with the protective mother cat that looked just plain scared. Standing back up, he offered Lisbon his hand which she took without question, thankful for his help. "Where to?"

"My office." He didn't protest as she led the way carrying the cat she had dubbed with the silly name. This whole situation was pretty comical once he thought about. They were soaked to the bone because they had to be animal rescue. Something about this experience made him realize just how much he cared for the woman walking slightly in front of him. It might have been the way she turned to him for help when security didn't want to let them through. Stupid no animals in the building rule, but he managed to 'talk' them into it. The stares they received didn't really bother either of them and when they finally made it into her office Jane let out a sigh.

Lisbon waited for him to put the box down before letting go of Booga. The box was wet and wobbly but for now it was all they had, they needed to find something dry. She didn't say anything as Jane walked out and came back a few seconds later toting a box that would normally be used for case files. It was perfect and with a smile she gently moved each kitten to their new dry home under the watchful eye of their mother.

"Can I borrow your jacket?" He nodded mutely and wandered out into the bullpen to grab it. He didn't even ask what she wanted it for, but as soon as he handed it to her, he realized that maybe he should have. Without even asking if it was okay she balled it up and placed it in the box with the wet kittens.

"Lisbon!" Saying he was shocked would be an understatement but to be fair, the view of her bending over to drop it in was worth a jacket...or maybe more.

"I'll buy you a new one." As much as he wanted to be angry at her for using one of his expensive suit jackets as bedding, he couldn't. She was just so caring towards the furry little creatures and he loved seeing this side of her. He wasn't going to hold her to the promise of buying him a new one, it cost too much. "Thanks for helping me Jane. I'm sorry that you got drenched." Honestly she wasn't too apologetic, he looked really really good. She was having to literally force her arms to stay by her side. Her hands were itching to touch him and as much as she wanted to, she knew it probably wasn't the best idea. His curls seemed more defined by the water, bouncier looking as they dripped down his face.

"Meh." Completely oblivious to the stares her rescuers were giving each other Booga jumped in the box with her kittens and started to lick them dry. "Don't worry about it." Lisbon beamed up at him as he shrugged a shoulder casually trying to play it off as nothing.

"It means a lot to me Jane. Not many people would've helped me drag a bunch of kittens out from under a car just because it was raining." An involuntary shiver ran through her body, making her realize how cold she was now. It was hot outside, yes but the air conditioner inside made all the difference. Being soaked didn't help at all. "Or hypnotize the security guard to let us into the building with them."

"Does this mean I can hypnotize..."

"No! No hypnotizing anyone, but in this one -- only one -- case I'm willing to let it slide." His grin was back, lighting up his features as a drop of water slid down the side of his face. Silence settled between them as they continued to stare at each other, neither daring to destroy the moment. Before Lisbon knew it, his hand was near her face. His fingers gently tracing her jawline drawing a soft sigh from her lungs. She could've moved away and muttered an excuse but she didn't and as he dipped his head she knew what was coming. He stopped mere inches from her face to look her in the eye and whisper something he knew would make her smile.

"You look beautiful dripping wet." A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth before he leaned the rest of the way in and captured her lips with his. The initial shock the sensation sent through her, had her tugging him closer, needing more. She ignored the wet uncomfortableness of their clothes and settled for focusing on running her hands through his soaked curls while he wrapped his arms around her waist. She could feel the warmth of his body radiating through the fabric and relaxed into his chest. Moving her lips in time with his, she forgot the world, their jobs and all the reasons they shouldn't be doing this. None of it mattered and when he pulled away and caught her gaze, the reasons stayed forgotten. She didn't ask why or what brought it on and he didn't offer an explanation. The rest of the team filed in a little too amused to see their boss and the consultant still drenched but slowly drying. Lisbon had clothes to change into but Jane got stuck with a shirt a size too small and a pair of jeans that people had left somewhere in the building.

The team doted over the kittens, even Cho and Rigsby. Van Pelt had even agreed to take one when they were old enough but she couldn't take all of them at the moment. In the few seconds that Lisbon's pleading eyes connected with Jane's, he knew it was hopeless to try and deny her. It was silently agreed between the two that he'd take them until they were old enough to find homes for. As her face lit up with a smile he decided it had all been worth it. The rain, the loss of a jacket, the uncomfortably wet clothes and now the awkwardness of wearing someone elses, yeah it was definitely worth it.

**a/n: Yes, I have a cat blind in one eye named Booga who recently had a litter of six little ones. My mom and I had to rescue them from drowning in the huge downpour we had. They were stuck under a lawn mower with no where to go and the water was rising. Needless to say we got completely soaked. Thankfully our cat trusts us enough to move her babies around. :) I've been messing with them since they were born, she doesn't mind as long as its someone she knows but a stranger she growls at. It amazes me that she even trusts us enough, since she was a stray.**


	10. Tease

**Disclaimer: If I owned it then I wouldn't have needed to sign my soul away in student loans. Enough said.**

**A/N: Okay, so it's been pointed out that Jane is always the one to initiate the kiss. I was wondering when someone would notice. There's a reason for that. This set is all about him starting something but I have another set where the tables are turned. Hope you enjoy this one. :)**

**Random Fact: Listening to 'Dirty Diana' by Michael Jackson while typing this one. Also like to point out this has been my favorite MJ song since I was about 7. **

**Tease**

Patrick Jane knew Teresa Lisbon was a tease, but this was just cruel. Most days she didn't realize the effect she had on him or if she did, she never acknowledged it but tonight she was well aware of herself. So was every man in a ten mile radius, damn undercover operations. He wouldn't have minded so much if it had been Van Pelt but no this was Lisbon, his Lisbon and she was wearing next to nothing. Why did it call for a dark haired woman? Why did serial killers have to be so picky? He knew the answers to those questions but still; did no one else notice the very very small shirt she was wearing? It showed enough skin to be considered a bra. Every man noticed when she walked into the smoky bar and Jane was seeing red. These men had no right to look at her like that. He didn't even have that right. It was degrading to think that all they saw was her body. He saw Lisbon, Teresa Lisbon, their boss, their friend. She was just in a rather skimpy hooker outfit, oh well. He could deal with this. It's not like the strappy stilettos and black mini skirt turned him on or anything. He hated that she was dressed like that, Lisbon was an intelligent woman, strong and brave but every guy was now looking at her like a piece of meat. It irked him.

Jane had to put on a stoic face and pretend it didn't bug him to see her flirt with the suspect. It had nothing to do with the clothes, he was pretty sure she could turn him on wearing anything but still he was a man. He noticed the copious amount of flesh, there was no way he couldn't. Her legs had him mesmerized. She was leaning against the bar in front of his table, back facing him while she laughed and hung all over the tall man to her right. His eyes traveled up her bare creamy legs, unashamed at the thought of being caught. In fact the way he was staring, he was almost daring someone to call him on it. No one did. Her hair was pulled up, with only a few wavy strands hanging down framing her face, it was stunning. He couldn't help but wonder why she had never wore it like that to work.

As she turned, caught his eye and flashed him a saucy grin over her shoulder, he knew it was go time. Cho was already moving into position in the alley and Rigsby had the front doors covered. He hated that she had to be alone with this creep even if it would only be for a couple seconds before Cho and Rigsby cuffed him. It didn't matter, he hated it. The only reason he wasn't following her out the door was because they needed her to get this guy to confess to what he did or to threaten her in the same way. The thought alone made him shudder. The man wrapped one of his creepy arms around her waist and led her towards the back exit. Jane couldn't take it, screw orders, he had to follow. Pushing up from his chair he left his beer on the table and stayed far enough behind to be undetected, although he had a sneaking suspicion that Lisbon knew he was back there. Teresa Lisbon was a tease, but she was the best kind. She teased him emotionally, showing him a little taste of what he could have each day without actually giving him anything.

The alley was dark, damp and musty smelling. Pretty much the average alley and it sickened him to know she was out here. Something inside of him snapped when he saw the creep force her up against the side of the building and try to kiss her. Rage bubbled up from somewhere inside of him that he had forgotten even existed. He knew Lisbon could handle herself but this guy could snap her like a twig if he really wanted to. Before he could stop himself he was running towards the scene, Cho right behind him. Jane grabbed the man by his shirt and pushed him away from her while she stared at him wide eyed.

"Don't touch her!" Thankfully Cho was in the process of cuffing the very large, very angry man. There was no doubt in Jane's mind that one punch from this guy could end his life but he couldn't stand to see someone handle Lisbon like that. She was a woman, beautiful and sacred. She wasn't supposed to be _handled, _she was supposed to be cared for, loved.

"Jane!" Lisbon placed a gentle hand on his arm as Rigsby joined the party and helped Cho haul the cuffed man back out front. It left them alone and all of a sudden they were both very aware of their closeness. She still had her back to the cold wet brick as he reached up to caress her cheek.

"You okay?" In that moment he could care less about the good six inches of her stomach that were showing or the legs that were practically completely bare. All he cared about was if she was alright.

"I'm fine, are you?" He could see the concern in her eyes, and it was touching to know that she cared. Taking a step closer, one hand found her arm as he gently tugged her away from the dirty brick her skin had been pressed against. She was too good to be back here, her skin too perfect to be marred with something so slimy and gross.

"Uh, yeah he was just going to...I mean he was trying..."

"That was part of the plan Jane; to get him to confess or make it known that he had the same intentions towards me." Surprisingly Lisbon either didn't notice that he had one arm wrapped around her waist for protection or she just didn't care. He'd place money on the latter.

"Men like him shouldn't be anywhere near you Lisbon."

"Jane, I can defend myself, there was no way I'd let that slime ball....." He could see her lips moving but he wasn't paying attention. Jane just couldn't take it anymore, the skin of her bare lower back was warm against his fingertips and it was too much. He leaned in and sealed his mouth to hers in one swift movement that left them both in shock. She froze as he continued to caress one cheek and tighten his hold on her waist. He wasn't going to give up though and as he continued to brush his lips over hers, she finally started to reciprocate the actions. It was new, it was powerful and he was addicted. One taste was all it took and then all the emotional and physical teasing had been worth every second.

**a/n: Oh my gosh, only one chapter left!!! I'd like to point out that I'll be starting another one of these shortly. It'll be 11 chapters as well, same theme each containing a kiss but it'll be Lisbon to initiate the contact this time around as stated in the first author's note. I hope everyone will tune in for it.**


	11. Holiday

**Disclaimer: I won't ever be able to own anything this cool.**

**A/N: Last in the Minisodes 'Kiss' Series, new one will start...soonish. I don't know exactly when because my classes start Monday and I'm working on the story 'To Begin Again' with Rina. I love collaborations. :) Plus I'm in the story...Wooooo!!! Everyone should go check it out. Please? (Puppy dog eyes) Wish me luck in college. **

**Holiday**

The red and green decorations littered the bullpen, leaving Christmas on everyones mind. It was that time of the year; mistletoe and holly hung from the ceilings while a small tree was perched in the corner. A few presents had been brought in by each member of the team and it was now the day to open them, the day before they had to take the decorations down and get rid of the tiny green pine that was covered in golden bows and multicolored lights.

"This one is for...ah, Lisbon." Jane had taken control of picking the presents from under the tree and handing them to the appropriate person. For some odd, very Jane-ish reason, he enjoyed doing it. "It's from Grace."

"This was secret Santa. How do you know who it's from?" Lisbon asked increduously, the woman across from her blushed giving away the fact that Jane was right it was from her. His bright child like grin was her only answer. Typical, why did he have to be right? Tearing the paper carefully a smile lit up her face when she saw the brightly colored purple button down shirt she'd been eyeing for a little over a week. How Van Pelt knew about it was beyond her. "Thank you Grace, I've been wanting to buy this for a while now."

"Yeah, Jane kind of helped me with it. I was stuck on what to get you." She should've known it had something to do with him. He was always in the middle of everything.

"That's all that's under this miniature bush." A smirk appeared on Cho's face at Jane's nickname for their tree, he was right it did resemble a bush more than anything. Van Pelt had been dead set on having a tree and so she had been the one to pick it out with Rigsby's help.

"It's a tree Jane." Sometimes Lisbon found his remarks childish and stupid, like now for example. It was clearly a tree, why would they have a Christmas bush?

"Sure it is, like I was saying no more presents." Everyone grabbed some of the remaining trash from the floor to throw it away while Jane took Lisbon by the arm and ushered her into her office. She tried jerking away from his touch but it was of no use, besides to be honest the warmth from his hand sent pleasant shivers through her entire body. Upon entering her office space a big red box came into view, a big red moving box. "I got you something."

Lifting the lid carefully, almost cautiously as if afraid something was going to jump out and attack her, Lisbon saw two bright blue eyes staring back at her. A little tail thumped against the side of the box repeatedly as a small pink tongue licked at her hands. The charcoal grey and white ball of fur tried climbing out and whined when it fell.

"You, you got me a puppy?"

"Siberian Husky. I thought she was pretty." A look of disbelief crossed her features as she looked up at him in shock. This was something she would never have expected.

"She? Jane! You got me a puppy!" The smile on Lisbon's face was one he loved seeing. She was so beautiful when she smiled. It was nice to see her so happy, and childlike as she reached into the box and brought the pup out. Cradling the wiggling puppy to her chest, she laughed and stared at Jane with a look of adoration. It was enough to make him realize that his next plan would play out perfectly well.

"So what are you going to name her?" A moment passed between the two people in the room, and Lisbon knew that this Christmas was the best she'd had in a really long time. All thanks to the man smiling from ear to ear right in front of her.

"I...I don't know. I can't believe this. Thank you." Scratching the husky behind the ears Lisbon carefully placed her back in the box, just as the man she'd come to dearly love took a few steps closer. Normally she wouldn't have thought anything of it but he didn't stop at a safe distance this time, no he kept coming closer until their bodies were touching. One of his hands reached out to gently lift her chin and she couldn't breathe. She couldn't move if she wanted to and when he started leaning in, her eyes closed automatically. His lips were the next sensation she could feel, soft and warm against her own. Teasing her with only a small taste by gently caressing her mouth before swiftly pulling away. It was over just as soon as it had started but the lingering burn was still there and she could feel her cheeks on fire as she opened her eyes.

"Mistletoe, it's tradition." It had been a good explanation for his actions but she was slightly disappointed. Jane had already made it to the door before she remembered something important; there wasn't any mistletoe in her office. The cute bark of the puppy in front of her brought her back to reality and she silently wondered where Jane had come across such a beautiful animal. She'd ask him later when she cooked him dinner. It was the least she could do, plus his present was back at her place and she was pretty certain there was some invisible mistletoe hanging around her living room.

**a/n: This one was short, but I really liked it. ;) I have decided they should get caught under mistletoe in an episode. Who's with me? I hope you enjoyed this series and I hope you'll read more from me.**


End file.
